In the wiring of residential or commercial structures, electrical conduit may be used to protect and route electrical wiring in the interior or on the exterior of the structures. Electrical conduit may be rigid or flexible. Rigid metallic conduit (RMC) may be constructed of galvanized steel tubing, with a tubing wall thickness that is thick enough to allow it to be threaded. It is typically used in commercial and industrial construction. An alternative to RMC is electrical metallic tubing (EMT), which is typically constructed of steel, has a thinner wall than RMC, is not threaded, and is commonly used instead of RMC as it is less costly and lighter than RMC.
Electrical fittings are typically used to connect an end of EMT to an electrical box. Varying numbers, sizes, and types of conductors can then be pulled through the EMT to provide power to the connected electrical box and any equipment connected to the box. Although EMT provides very good protection to enclosed conductors from moisture, it is critical in some applications, such as outdoor electrical boxes or panels, to provide a rain-tight connection of the EMT to the box in order to prevent moisture and rain from entering the electrical box.
Accordingly, what is needed is an electrical fitting and method that enables securing electrical metal tubing to an electrical box in a rain-tight fit.